Meet me in the Greenhouse
by Forest of Ice
Summary: A mysterious voice has been haunting Harry's dreams ever since he got back to Hogwarts. When he find Neville missing in the dead of night will his search lead him to this mystery person? SLASH Harry/Neville


**A/N: Here's a little Harry/Neville oneshot for _The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever II_ on the _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum._**

**Warnings: Mentions of SLASH**

* * *

"_Meet me in the Greenhouse"_

Harry awoke with a start. Clutching his hand to his chest he tried to catch his breath. It was the voice again, the same voice that had been haunting his dreams since the beginning of the school year.

Sighing Harry did a quick tempus spell to check the time and groaned. It was only just past two in the morning. Rolling over Harry decided to go have his morning shower, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight.

After finishing his shower Harry noticed that Neville wasn't in his bed. Frowning Harry pondered where his friend could be. Since Harry's falling out with Ron and Hermione in fourth year due to the whole Tri-Wizard cheater debacle, Harry had become close friends with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He had also grown closer with the twins and Dean and Seamus in his dorm. Now in his seventh year, Harry was worried for his now missing friend.

With the help of Dean and Seamus, Harry had helped Neville get out of his shell over the past three years. Neville was now comfortable in his own skin and wasn't nearly as clumsy as he was back in his earlier years at Hogwarts.

Knowing that it was unlikely that Neville had forgotten the password to the tower Harry decided to go search for him. He quickly grabbed his cloak, cursing himself for lending the Marauders Map to the twins for them to study. Walking silently down the stairs he could quickly tell that Neville was not in the common room and headed out to the hallways.

Using the powers he had inherited on his birthday Harry kept to the shadows. It had been a shock for Harry when he woke up on his birthday to discover that he was a dominant Dark Elf by inheritance. He had ran through Grimwald Place to his godfather's room and banged loudly until he had woken up both his godfather, Sirius Black and his life-mate Remus Lupin.

After Sirius had been able to calm down the panicking elf Remus had taught Harry everything he needed to know as a dominant Dark Elf.

"_The most important thing," Remus had started with, "is that though you are a 'Dark Elf' that does not make you evil. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."_

Harry chuckled softly at the memory. Not even a full day later Molly had screamed, calling Harry a monster when she arrived for his birthday dinner with the rest of the Weasleys. Sirius, who's relationship was tense with the Weasley Monarch since she told him he wasn't safe for Harry to be with after he was fully pardoned, had told Molly that if she didn't leave his home then he would throw her out the front window.

By the time school started up again Harry had fully accepted his creature side. It explained how he could speak parceltoung (parceltoung being the native language between the Dark Elves and the Nagis); his inheritance also gave him the ability to walk in the shadows as well as manipulate them, which helped when he needed to sneak around the school.

The only downside with being a dominant elf was the fact that he didn't know who his mate was. His submissive mate had to approach him. This, according to Remus, was to remind the dominant that they couldn't force their subs. Their sub controlled when and how they would meet.

Harry sighed again, after checking all of Neville's usual hiding places in the building there was only one other place to check.

The greenhouses.

Harry had been avoiding the greenhouses ever since the dreams had started. He didn't know who the mystery person was, but he wanted to avoid them if he could. But Neville was probably down there, losing track of time while he checked on his plants. Smiling fondly Harry made his way out the front doors and towards the greenhouses.

Sure enough the door to Greenhouse #7 was slightly open. Harry pushed open the door and wandered in. "Neville? You in here mate?"

The greenhouse was eerily quiet, none of the plants rustled. "Neville?" Harry called, getting more worried by the minute. He quickly called the shadows to him in case of attack. "Neville, please tell me if you're here."

A rustling to his left caught his attention. Turning swiftly Harry watched as a large purple flower opened up to reveal a sleeping Neville. "Neville!" he cried out, happy to had found the missing boy. Walking closer to the flower he noticed the green glow around his friend. Upon closer examination Harry came to the realization that his friend was a submissive Flora Fae, otherwise known as a Plant Elf to common folk.

Reaching tenderly towards his friend, he didn't want an angry dominant after him, he shook his shoulder, "Nev, you have to get up to bed."

"No." Neville cried still asleep and Harry pulled his hand back as if burned, "I need to wait for my mate, Harry. I told him to meet me at the greenhouse."

Harry gasped in both shock and joy as he realized that his mate was this beautiful Flora Fae in front of him, his best friend. Smiling Harry reached forward again. "Nev Love, it's me. I'm so sorry I'm late sweetheart."

Slowly Neville opened his eyes. When he saw Harry Neville sprung forward and clutched the front of Harry's shirt. "I thought you had rejected me." He cried softly.

"Love I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have kept you waiting so long." Harry told him, clutching Neville closer.

Neville smiled shyly up at his mate, "Well I guess you did make it eventually to the greenhouse."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! Please R&R. Also sorry for any mistakes, I only had an hour to write this!**

**~Lizz**


End file.
